Natsu The Ultimate Alpha Male 5
by Storm summer
Summary: Natsu is at the Water park with all the sexy bitches in there bikinis. Ohh the fun he'll have.


**Ok the best i can do is two chapters this week one for tomorrow but hopefully still good. **

Day 4 off the week off just two more days before the hot springs event but plenty off asses here to fuck. Thought Natsu looking at all the sluts here ready to own them.

He divided them into 3 groups two each the sister's, the blunett's and of course Lucy and Erza as they found there targets Wendy and Sherria in there little bikinis splashing each other with water on top of a banana. That's practically screaming fuck me even Lucy and Erza are still smart enough to know that.

As for the others the Blunett's have Laki whose body become damn sexy and Kinanna who also has a killer body. The sisters founded Jenny whose pretty dumb and Risely who was thankfully in her slime form she even seems dumb i. that form good for 2 reasons.

1 She won't suspect the sisters plan and 2 she has a sexy body so she won't need any brains.

But still since the sister's have become bimbo's they've become useless in battle. So Natsu well have to restrain himself from fucking any fresh new ass more than once for awhile.

But back to the first pair Erza and Lucy brought the young girls to a hidden aera in the water park where Natsu is and waiting to see what the girls are bringing him.

Ohh what's Natsu doing here. Said Wendy as Erza and Lucy had brought her and Sherria to talk about something in private.

Hmm good question any reason Natsu. Said Erza playing dumb.

Ohh just wondering what sort of pranks i should do on the water park. Said Natsu who still had his scarf on but soon is taking it off.

Well we were... what's ohh. Said Sherria as she was felling some sort of pleasure.

I feel i feel ohh. Said Wendy as she qas feeling the same.

when the time was perfect Natsu pulled down his shorts to release his 15 Inches of meat. That's when the girls felt all sort of pleasure when seeing something soo beautiful.

Lucy get wendy over here Erza make Sherria feel good. Said Natsu happy to be fuck some Lolis.

Erza actually took off her bra and put Sherria's mouth to her left nipple.

Suck on it and squeeze the right one and i'll do the same for you. Said Erza

As for Wendy Lucy actually stripe her down and pinching her little nipples.

You'll become a woman soon Wendy trust me you'll love it. Said Lucy

Now listen Wendy I'm gonna stick this dick inside and it's gonna hurt but fuck her feelings. Said Natsu ready to go inside.

Bu but it'll "Slap" Said Wendy as she was slapped by Natsu.

I said fuck your feelings Said Wendy as he forced himself inside and damn was it tight he could only put 4 inches in and wendy already cummed. And Natsu actually had to go slow after a minute and a full 8 inch inside actually seeing a bulge of his penis put he know that she was wet enough to go inside and she did.

Natsu Slammed in and out of Wendy as it was easier soon after another minute he was inside and wendy cummed even harder Screaming her master's name shewas almost a woman she just need his cum.

And Sherria was having her breast sucked and squeeze around as Erza was playing with her hair as she was enjoying the show ans saw that Lucy actually put in two fingers inside of wendy's loli asshole it was even smaller than Levy's ans fresher.

Natsu loves this loli body he can't wait to put his fick inside her little asshole. And her throat see his penis bulge.

After about three minutes and 10 seconds of it. Natsu cummed inside her he swear if he didn't at least two more times you can see a bulge of jizz in her stomach. Wendy of course was knock out after words but now feeling a woman for her God.

Natsu of course had Lucy eat her vagina out while he had a 14 year old loli. Sherria and Erza where actually making out Erza was eveing tounging her.

Stop Erza and have Wendy eat out your Vagina. It's time for some Loli ass hole.

Ohh please fuck me. Said Sherria as she was on all fours her head down and her wiggling ass up.

That's when Natsu took off that panties as slammed his penis in it. But it was even tighter to get in but it didn't stop him as he spent a minute and 40 seconds getting as much as he could inside. It was only 7 inchies but ig was good enough that's when he used the girl's hair as reins and said.

This Loli body is mine understand so dress sexy and sluty understand.

Ye... it hurts. said Sherria as her ass fells ruined.

But Natsu just slammed all the way in.

Wemsy was and eating out Erza's pussy as Erza herself was actually eating out Lucy's ass hole as she was eating Wendy's loli pussy. Oh what a sight to see. But back to Natsu and Sherria he spent 4 minutes in and out of her loli ass that's when Natsu pulled her hair hard she bended her back and squealed a loli squle. And Natsu Whispered.

Your cute, sexy loli body is mine. And like that he cummed hard in side and filled her ass.

After that was done Natsu dick slap her awake and told the girls to stop and go back out there and tell the other girls about a hot spring time soon.

And now he waits for Laki and Kinanna or Jenny and Risely.? Who knows.

**Alright just vote which one and you'll see them fucked tomorrow. Good night.**


End file.
